The Revelation
by Jeane De Clission
Summary: Stiles comes to a blinding realization about his place in the pack. first smut scene guys so let me know what you think!


Just a trying something knew, I've never wrote an actual smut scene and I still don't know If I managed well so please let me know!  
I love Stiles and if I can't have him well...Derek's the next best thing.

He was a frickin housewife. Stiles dropped the soapy pan he'd been washing and stared open mouthed out the window above the sink. "Stiles?" the word was more of a growl and the noise in the other room had stopped waiting for him to answer and with a shake of his head he did "I'm fine, just clumsy I dropped a pot." he called back before picking the pot up again. immediantley the noise bounced back up with Scott and Jackson playing a video game (loudly) and Lydia and Allison arguing (also loudly) with Danny about movie stars. God knew what Derek was doing, probablly sitting stotically on the couch and watching with a glare. It should have occured to him when he first started cooking for the pack, but he had just figured he knew the most about cooking since he'd been doing it his whole life for his dad. After that though it should have been increasingly obvious. He did the laundry for everyone in the half fixed house, and despite still 'living' with their parents everyone really and truly lived in the Hale house and made big ass messes that Stiles cleaned up. Now that he was thinking about it so many other things came to mind. He showed up early every day and made breakfast for the pack who showed up tiredly three or four hours later. He made Derek's bed every morning while the alpha was out for a run and he picked up the basket of dirty clothes every few days before it could start overflowing. Lydia would show up with broken heals and ripped clothes and then demand Stiles fix it because apparently she didn't know anything about mending clothes and she refused to sit and let him teach her. Allison was a bit better but not by much, and if she didn't get Scott to take off his damn clothes all the way when they were..busy.. he was gonna go balistic because so not what a best friend wanted to see smeared on Scott's underwear. Not that he really wanted to see Scott's underwear anyways and the first time it had happened he had let out a scream that immediantly brought Derek to his side and despite it being a false alarm for once the wolf didn't fault him for it.

Then there was school. It had bled over into school. He would be in Biology and Jackson would turn to him and make puppy eyes because he was hungry and Stiles would pull out whatever sweet he had baked the day before specifically for that reason and then Scott would pout and he'd get his own bag. Just tons of little things that all lead up to the demise of his manhood. Although technically he would be like a den mother because they were wolves. He frowned absent mindedly as he let the other pots and pans soak and leaned against the counter. He loved to feel useful, and he loved it when the pups (now he was even calling them pups like Derek did!) came to him wanting advice or help but...it was unsettling to think that for the rest of his life he'd be taking care of the pups and then later on their pups. After all pack wasn't the kind of thing you ever walked away from, he had known that coming in. Actually he was probablly the only one besides Derek who really knew what he was getting into when he agreed to be 'pack' not that any of them had much choice, pack chose you not the other way around. A warm hand interupted his thoughts as it slid around and rested low on his stomach and Derek pushed up against his back. "What's wrong?" he breathed in Stiles's ear low enough that the pups in the other room couldn't hear. Stiles gave a small smile and twisted around to face Derek instead of answering he wrapped his arms around the wolf and rested his head on Derek's chest. "Stiles?" Derek's voice asked cautiously. "Is something wrong?" Stiles sighed into Derek's chest. "Its nothing." he mumbled. He knew without looking that Derek's face showed his disbelief. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck with a grin and Derek took the hint lifting him up for Stiles to wrap his legs around him. Stiles nuzzled into his neck and nipped lightly at the skin there before apologetically laving at it with his tounge. "you aren't going to distract me." Derek growled eyes flashing even as he leaned up and bit at Stiles's lower lip before kissing him. As always when he kissed Derek he felt his heart stop and then pick up double time and he tried to stop a moan from escaping when the kiss trailed down to his neck and Derek's teeth first scraped and then bit down hard enough to bring blood but light enough to feel amazing. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord and he was just thinking of talking Derek up into the big bed a floor up when he pulled away glaring.

"hey don't look at me like that you started it." Stiles pouted "And I would really love for you to end it." Derek nipped his cheek sharply as punishment as he tried to focus setting Stiles on the counter and putting a hand on either side of him. He raised an expectant eyebrow. "It's not important Derek I promise, just me being stupid." he flashed a grin at his sour wolf. Derek said nothing and continued to stare forcing a heavy sigh out of Stles. "I just realized that I'm a housewife, or well a denmother and my Manliness took a hit that's all." For a second Derek looked confused and then his face cleared in understanding and he pushed Stiles's legs apart and slide closer. "and you are the sexiest." he kissed his lips lightly. "most beautiful." his cheek. "most intelligent." his forhead. "most capable." he brought one of Stiles's hands up and pressed a kissed to his palm. "sweetest.' his neck. "most wonderful housewife ever." If Derek had said that to him before he became Alpha, and before the alpha had actually forced him to stop fighting the need and want to claim Stiles as his mate Stiles would have fainted dead away, as it was he felt like he had melted in a pile of sexy,beautiful,intelligent,capable Stilesy mush. "and your manliness?" he gave a small smirk. "it's safe enough." he tugged Stiles's sweat pants down just enough to allow him to kiss the tender skin above said manliness hot breath ghosting across him before he gave a teasing grin and pulled the pants back up. Stiles groaned. "Not fair." Derek didn't answer instead swinging Stiles up bridal style and waltzing straight through the living room past the pups (who managed to not even notice through the argument that had broke out about cheating) and up the stairs. Stiles gave a giddy grin. Derek tossed him on the bed and moved menacingly forward. "Now you can show me what Housewives are really good at." he growled lowly and Stiles couldn't help but be turned on tugging his shirt off reaching greedily for his mate. Derek moved gracefully just out of range and stripped out of his clothes moving forward only after Stiles had done the same. He pushed him down and hovered over him licking slowly up his flat stomach to the bite on his neck. "I though I got to show what I was good at?" he breathed sliding down and kissing Derek's tip just lightly enough to tease. He slid is tounge up slowly teeth scraping before he took him all the way in his mouth and Derek couldn't help but buck forward harder and harder until Stiles face and neck were covered in cum. He didn't mind licking Derek clean though...after all, cleaning was what housewives were made for.

Well? did I do good guys? don't forget to let me know! REVIEW! 


End file.
